I Think I Love You
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: Mori's always been quiet, right? Well when Hotaru shows up, you start to hear him speak more often! She's someone he can open up to, and vise versa. How long until Mori realizes that maybe his feelings are stronger than he thought? MoriXOC in case you didn't catch that.


**So I've been thinking about how I discontinued _don't you know you're supposed to stay under the radar_ and disappointed so many readers. I still get favorites and follows for it even if I don't deserve them. So I decided no more projects until my MoriXHotaru is published. I've been working on this non-stop all weekend, literally. I've only gotten three hours of sleep and right now I'm making final edits at eleven at night. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but Hotaru, Hotaru's parents, Sayuri, Mitsukai, and the plotline.**

* * *

"Takashi, I hear there's a new girl at the academy." Hunny said.

Mori shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't see why Hunny had brought it up, there were new students showing up all the time. He looked out the window, observing everyone outside. He liked watching people, they were amusing.

When he heard a protest that was slightly muffled due to the pane of glass in the way, he looked over to where two girls were dragging someone to the fountain. It was the new girl, Mori presumed. She had black curly hair that went to her mid-back. She wore a white dress shirt with a familiar lilac blazer that was altered to fit her hourglass figure and black skinny jeans. She had black heels on that looked like character shoe knockoffs.

She was making loud protests. "Let me go, God dammit!" She screamed.

"No can do, sweetheart."

"Let's teach this cross dresser a lesson."

"No!"

And with that she was thrown in the fountain. As quickly as she was thrown in she jumped out, wringing out her hair then walking away with a confident stride as if nothing happened.

Haruhi stopped to make sure she was okay, then after awhile they came to the club room.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here on your day off?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya started talking urgently then brought the girl over. Kyoya announced that the club was closing early and brought the rest of the club into the conversation.

Turns out the girl, Hotaru Hari, had been able to tell Haruhi was a girl and had just heard about the fact no one was supposed to know about it.

"Who are all of you anyway?" Hotaru asked, completely off topic.

"Oh, forgive us for being so rude princess!" Tamaki exclaimed "I am Tamaki Suoh. This is Kyoya Ooturi, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and you've met Haruhi Fujioka."

"So, why is Haruhi being a girl such a big secret?"

Kyoya was the one to tell Haruhi's cross dressing backstory.

"I see..." Hotaru said after a few moments of silence. "Haruhi got dragged into this because of a simple mistake? I mean she was trying to get away and Tamaki wouldn't leave her alone so can you really blame her?"

"Miss Hotaru," Kyoya interrupted, his glasses glinting as he looked up from his black book.

"Yes?" Hotaru replied innocently, as if she didn't know Kyoya interrupted just for the sake of keeping Haruhi.

"That vase was eight million yen." Kyoya thought up quickly. "And someone has to pay it back."

"But you're all filthy rich, you could pay it off easily."

"Miss Hotaru, how long were you planning on staying? I might have to charge you the visitors fee if you stay much longer.

Hotaru turned to leave.

"And miss Hotaru, do not repeat this to anyone. I have people who can make sure you pay the consequences." Kyoya stated.

Hotaru glared daggers at Kyoya "you're a heartless bastard, you know that?"

_Yes, he knows_. Mori thought. _He's so greedy he doesn't care though_.

She walked to the door then stopped, "and don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said on her way out.

_She is someone I'd like to get to know a little better_. Mori thought. _She's actually willing to argue with Kyoya_.

* * *

Hotaru walked through the now empty halls, her black high heels clicking on the smooth pink tile floor.

_Hey, isn't that the door to music room three?_ Hotaru thought, leaning against the door and letting out a sigh. _Great, I'm lost in this gigantic school_.

The door next to Hotaru opened and she looked to see Mori with Hunny on his shoulders.

"Hi Hotaru-Chan! You lost?" Hunny asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"Well we can show you the way out! Right, Mori?"

Mori nodded once, his eyes trained calmly on Hotaru. She smiled at him, sensing a friendly aura behind his expressionless features.

Hotaru followed Mori to the front of the school, which was in the opposite way she had been going. "Thank you, I'd have been wandering the halls until dawn if not for you."

"No problem! You should visit me at the club sometime Hotaru-Chan!"

Hotaru smiled at hunny's innocence. "When I find time, I will."

"Great! See you then!"

"Bye Hunny. See you later, Mori."

Mori's eyes widened the slightest bit, as if he was surprised she had addressed him. "Yeah."

* * *

Hotaru went home and did her homework, which wasn't much trouble me except for math, which she had always struggled in. afterward she she practiced her beloved piano, dragging out her required thirty minutes to an hour and a half until one of the maids came to escort her to dinner. Her parents excitedly asked her how her first day at ouran was. She said it was uneventful, save the fountain incident.

"Don't let anyone bully you, Hotaru. there isn't another school as prestigious as ouran near here and my little girl deserves the best." Her father commented upon hearing this.

"Father!" Hotaru groaned, "I'm almost eighteen!"

Hotaru' s father let out a laugh. suddenly his eyes darkened "I'm sorry Hotaru, but I'm needed on another business trip." he said cautiously.

Hotaru jumped up from her seat. "But you said you would be here more! that's why we moved from England!" She exclaimed.

"Hotaru, this is hard for all of us. I'll only be a few days, and I shouldn't have any more for a month at least. Besides, we have roots here. You were born here."

"But I lived my life in England. Did we leave for nothing?" Hotaru demanded.

"Of course not, honey." her mother tried to soothe her.

"No, I don't want to hear it. If you'll excuse me, I'm finished." Hotaru said flatly, then swiftly walked out of the dining room.

"she'll come around, dear." Hotaru' s mother said to her husband. "She always does."

"It was hard for her to leave her school, her friends, and now she thinks we did it for nothing." Suddenly Hotaru's father found his teacup extremely fascinating.

* * *

Hotaru sighed, leaning against the wall in her room. She knew her father would still need to go on occasional trips, but they had just moved. Couldn't he at least wait until there wasn't a box in sight? She wanted more time with her father, since he'd been away for so long and now he was leaving her and her mother again.

Hotaru knew what would help her forget. She went into the living room where the grand piano sat. She started pressing the ivory keys swiftly and surely, and all of her worries disappeared.

* * *

Hotaru sat at her desk in the corner of the room the next day, staring out the window, remembering what her father had said before she left. Make some friends, don't let your light go out, little firefly.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She had walked out after that, not saying a word. She wasn't speaking to her parents. She was still mad at them. Hotaru didn't feel like making friends today. She missed her friends from England. They happened to be Japanese, too. Mitsukai and Sayuri.

Hotaru remembered the time her friend, the shy Mitsukai, had almost fainted when she had the highest score on the final exams. And Sayuri's antics. Smiling at the memories, she wondered how her friends would do at ouran. Mitsukai would probably take over the desk Hotaru was sitting at now, right in the corner. Sayuri would love to meet Hunny, they were so much alike in their childish innocence.

* * *

Hotaru sighed as the last bell rang. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she didn't want to go home. She remembered she told Hunny she'd visit him at the club and shrugged. Mori would probably be there too.

Wait, where did that come from? She shook her head and made her way around the school, finally coming to the club room. She requested Hunny.

"Hi Hota-chan!" Hunny greeted when Hotaru sat on the couch next to Mori.

"Hello." Hotaru replied, nodding her head with a smile.

Hunny had more obsessed squealing fangirls to entertain, but Hotaru didn't mind that she didn't get any attention. Anything to avoid going home. Her brows furrowed at the thought.

"You okay?" She heard a deep voice from beside her. Hotaru looked at Mori in surprise. He smiled in rare amusement. "Hey, just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I'm not a good listener."

Hotaru let out a small laugh "Sorry, too many prying ears." Mori shrugged, turning to Hunny to stop him from eating a slice of cake whole.

While wrestling Hunny, he cast a swift glance at Hotaru. He really did want to know what was wrong, which was unlike him. Why should he want to pry so much with someone he had only known since yesterday?

Hotaru had occupied herself with watching the people around her in amusement, just like Mori liked to do. One of her legs was crossed over the other, her chin resting in her hand which was propped up by her elbow on her knee. She looked fairly relaxed, but her foot moved in little circles in the air which gave Mori the clue that she was restless, also.

When Kyoya called that the host club was closed, Hotaru sighed and got up from her perch beside Mori, reluctantly going outside to the car that waited for her.

* * *

When Hotaru returned home, her father had left on his business trip. And being the slightly bipolar girl she was, she missed him even though she knew she wouldn't speak to him if he were here.

Mori watched Hotaru before class started. She was looking out the window, a ghost of a smile played on her lips. Mori guessed she was zoned out in good memories.

Hotaru didn't show up for the host club that day. Mori wondered if she was okay.

"Takashi, you seem distracted." Hunny pointed out. Mori padded a napkin on Mitskuni' s face, soaking up some spilled tea "only a little." Mori replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Mori replied, shoving a plate with a large slice of cake onto it in Mitskuni's direction to stop his questions.

* * *

Maybe I should have gone to the club today... Hotaru thought, an image of Mori popping up in her head. After struggling to push it away she sighed and gave up, a slight blush on her cheeks. She buried her face in one of her decorative pillows and groaned. Hormones were so complicated.

"Hotaru, honey, is your homework done?" Hotaru's mother asked, peeking into her room. Hotaru nodded into her fluffy purple pillow. "piano?" Hotaru nodded again. "I sense something's bothering you."

"How could you tell?" Hotaru asked.

"just a feeling." Her mother laughed and sat on the edge of the bed "What's up?"

"there's this guy..." Hotaru mumbled into her pillow as inaudibly as she could, but being her mom, Hotaru's mother heard loud and clear.

"Awww!" Her mom squealed like a teenager, hugging her daughter tightly.

"mom, this is embarrassing." Hotaru muttered "And I've only known him for three days."

"Well is there something he did to make you feel different? Special?" Her mom asked, letting go of her.

"He's known for being quiet and he asked what was bothering me yesterday."

"About your father?" Hotaru nodded.

"I didn't tell him, there were too many people around, but all the same..." Hotaru trailed.

"Just be yourself and wait to see what happens."

Hotaru nodded again and resumed her face to pillow burying.

* * *

The next day Mori found Hotaru perched at her usual seat by the window. He considered asking if she was going to the club today, but decided against it. He noticed her perfectly arched brows furrow. Something was obviously still bothering her.

Hang on, where did the whole eyebrow thought come from? Mori shrugged. Yeah, she was pretty. No one could deny that.

"Ah, Hotaru, you're back. who would you like to spend your afternoon with?" Mori heard Kyoya say. He looked up and saw Hotaru casually leaning in the doorway.

There was a pause before she said "Takashi Morinozuka."

Mori's eyes widened slightly in surprise. No one requested him.

"Very well," Kyoya broke Mori's train of thoughts. "He's over there." Kyoya continued, pointing his pen in Mori's direction before writing in his black book.

Hotaru sat beside Mori, crossing one leg over the other. "Hello Hotaru." Mori said, attempting to make conversation, which was rare for him.

"Hello Mori." Hotaru replied with a smile.

"Are you still bothered about whatever it was you wouldn't tell me about?"

"A little. I still won't tell you here though." Hotaru replied.

"Hmmm..." Mori thought. "Would you tell me if I took you out for coffee after I'm done here?"

"Sure. Uh, Mori..." Hotaru pointed to something behind Mori and he turned to see a Hunny had tipped over his cup of tea without noticing. Acting quickly, Mori grabbed a napkin and cleaned it up as Mitskuni continued greedily stuffing his face with cake.

"Sorry, I would have gotten that but I was too far away." Hotaru said.

"Please, you're our guest, don't worry about things like that." Mori smiled.

After about an hour of chatting with Mori, Kyoya announced that the host club was closed.

Hotaru grabbed her bag from the floor, slinging it onto her shoulder.

"Still up for coffee?" Mori asked. Hotaru nodded, rummaging through her bag and pulling out her cell phone to tell her family's chauffeur when and where to pick her up.

* * *

At the small cafe, both Mori and Hotaru ordered decaf, deciding they didn't want to be hyped up on caffeine. Hotaru reached into her bag to grab her wallet, but Mori stopped her.

"I got it." he said, pulling out enough money to pay for both of them.

"No Mori, I don't want to be too much trouble." Hotaru protested.

"It's no trouble at all." Mori insisted, handing the cashier the bills before Hotaru could argue. "Keep the change." He said to the cashier, then led Hotaru to a table by the window.

"So, do you plan on telling me what's been bothering you?" Mori asked.

Hotaru sipped on her coffee thoughtfully. "It really isn't as big a deal as I'm making it. My dad is on a business trip."

"Not exactly seeing the problem."

"Exactly."

Mori chuckled "Come on, you seem like a rational girl, why is it bothering you?" he asked.

Hotaru smiled and decided to take that as a compliment. "He's always on business trips. My parents told me we moved back to Japan so he wouldn't have to go on as many, since the majority of them are here. But of course as soon as we get here he's off again. It makes me think we left the place where I grew up for nothing." She ranted.

There was a pause. "I'm sure your father loves you and wishes he could be there, and that the trips will mellow out in time." Mori said, breaking the silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care about what's bothering me?" Hotaru asked.

"I find you... fascinating." Mori replied. "Okay, that sounded weird."

Hotaru laughed, the sound like music in Mori's ears. "Don't worry, we all have those moments." She said.

Mori smiled at Hotaru's understanding. She wasn't like the other girls at ouran. Sure, she was wealthy, who at ouran wasn't unless they were on a scholarship? But she saw things differently. She was more normal, any other girl he knew would smile uncomfortably and make a fast 'escape'.

Mori and Hotaru continued chatting for awhile. After about an hour and a half, Hotaru looked out the window at a waiting limousine. She sighed, "That's my ride."

"So Hotaru," Mori started as he walked with her outside "When's our next date?" He smiled when a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks, but she quickly recovered.

"Seriously?" She asked. Mori nodded. "Well in that case, whenever you like." Hotaru continued with a smile. "See you later, Mori."

Hotaru spent the ride home in a dreamlike state.

"Where we're you this afternoon?" Hotaru's mother asked as Hotaru was going to her room.

"On a date with Mori." Hotaru replied.

"Is that the one you were talking about yesterday?" Hotaru's mother asked excitedly. Hotaru nodded and retreated to her room before her mom could attack her with hugs.

* * *

Somehow Hotaru managed to finish her homework before dinner and practiced her piano for an hour afterwards.

The next day, Hotaru was sitting at her desk by the window when she saw Mori walk over. "Hi Mori." She greeted.

"Hi." Was all he said. He was back to being quiet, but Hotaru didn't mind.

Mori stretched to look at the book on the corner of her desk. "Les Misérables?"

Hotaru nodded. "I'm about to give up on it, it's so hard to understand."

"I hear the movie makes you want to read the book more and helps you understand it better." Mori commented.

"You mean the new one?" Hotaru asked. Mori nodded."I've been dying to see that movie! I keep telling myself I'm going to go but I never follow through with myself." She laughed.

Mori smiled "Are you free Saturday?" he asked.

Hotaru nodded. "What time?" She asked. Mori shrugged.

"Class!" Sensei shouted as he walked into the room, "Take your seats!"

* * *

Later that day, after school was over, Mori caught up with Hotaru in the hallway. (It wasn't that hard considering she was only about an inch taller than his shoulder.)

"Are you coming to the club today?" He asked.

Hotaru shook her head, and Mori very skillfully hid his disappointment. "I'm going to one of my mom's charity events today." She explained. "Have you figured out a time for Saturday?"

Mori shook his head "I'll call you later and we can work it out." He said, then disappeared into the club room before Hotaru could remind him he didn't know her number. She shrugged. I'll just talk to him tomorrow. She thought, spacing out on the fact that tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

The next four hours for Hotaru were torture, she was bored out of her mind. She always was during her mom's charities. But Hotaru wanted to show support for her mother, so she went reminding herself to grin and bear it.

* * *

While practicing piano, Hotaru got a call. She stared at the unfamiliar number quizzically.

"Hello?" She answered, ceasing to play Für Elise.

"It's Mori."

"Oh, hi Mori." Hotaru wedged the phone between her ear and her shoulder, beginning to play softly from where she left off. "How'd you get my number?"

"Kyoya knows everything, remember?" Mori joked. Hotaru giggled softly. "Are you listening to Für Elise?" Mori asked.

Hotaru stopped playing. "No, I'm playing it. Sorry, I know it's rude, I should be paying attention to the conversation."

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"I love it. I've been playing for as long as I can remember."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime. Anyway, Saturday. What time? Les Misérables is playing at noon, three, and six."

"Does noon work for you?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure."

Hotaru and Mori exchanged a few more words then hung up. Hotaru finished practicing then went up to her room to read.

While struggling with Les Misérables, Hotaru's phone let out a windchime noise, indicating she had a text message. It was from Sayuri.

_Hotaru! I miss you! Mitsukai is with me, she says she misses you too_!

Hotaru smiled, typing out a reply.

_I miss you too! School can get so boring without you two!_

_How's your new school?_

_Pink._

_Weird. Are there any cute boys?_

Hotaru laughed. Of course that was one of Sayuri's first questions.

_Tons. There's a host club, if that helps elaborate._

_Your school's weird. And stop using big words like elaborate, I don't like it when I have to ask Mitsukai what the heck words mean_.

Hotaru sighed. Needless to say, Sayuri wasn't the best when it came to grammar.

_It's not a big word, Sayuri._

_Whatever. Anyway, BOYS! Anyone caught your eye yet?_

_Yes, actually. And I happen to have a date with him tomorrow._

_Oooh who's the lucky guy?_

_Not telling._

_Why?_

_Cause I knew it would bug you._

_pleeeeaaase?_

_no._

_pleasepleaseplease!_

_Mori._

_First name too._

_Takashi._

_Nice. Well gotta run! Talk to you later_!

Hotaru sighed. Why was it that every time she talked to Sayuri, she felt like she needed a nap? Looking at the clock, she realized why. It was almost eleven.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Hotaru dressed in a grey sweater, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She brushed out her naturally perfect ringlets and put on black mascara, charcoal eyeshadow, and maroon tinted chapstick.

"Hotaru! Mori's here!" Hotaru's mother called around noon. Hotaru made her way down the stairs and into the foyer, where Mori stood by the door. He wore a black sweater with a black leather jacket, dark blue denim wash jeans, and black leather shoes.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Have fun!" Hotaru's mother called from the doorway. Hotaru tipped her head back in annoyance.

"Your mother seems nice." Mori commented as he started the car.

"Glad you think so because to me she's a bit of an embarrassment." Hotaru replied.

Mori smirked, deciding to change the subject. "I hear Les Misérables is a tear-jerker."

"I don't usually cry to movies, but anything could happen."

* * *

After a short five minute drive Hotaru and Mori stepped out of the car and into the chilly November day.

Inside the theater, Mori and Hotaru bickered shortly over who was going to pay for the tickets and they ended up each paying for their own. They skipped the concessions, neither of them particularly liked overly buttered popcorn and heavily carbonated drinks.

Naturally, there were a few scenes that would make Hotaru tear up, but she would blink and they'd be gone. But the last two minutes had her shedding a few silent tears. The finale song and the execution of the scene was moving. Sniffles were heard throughout the audience and a few people clapped at the ending credits.

Hotaru looked over at Mori and detected tears edging his water lines. But you had to squint to see them.

* * *

Mori held the door open for Hotaru and she stepped outside, shivering in the cold air. This did not go unnoticed by Mori. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hotaru's shoulders, causing her to blush.

"So what happened to not crying to movies?" Mori teased.

"I also said anything could happen. And it looked like you were moved by the last scene too." She said.

Mori shrugged and opened the passenger door for her. She took off Mori's jacket and handed it to him after they had both gotten into the car. She could detect the faint smell of pine needles coming off of it. He took it and tossed it into the back seat.

"It's still pretty early, would you like to come over?" Hotaru asked.

Mori nodded. "I did say I wanted to hear you play the piano."

So ten minutes later, Hotaru was playing greensleaves while Mori sat on a couch nearby.

"You're very good." Mori commented when she finished.

"I should hope so, it's my passion." Hotaru replied. "Back in England, I would play Ashokan Farewell and Sayuri liked to sing along to it." She continued, playing out the first verse of Ashokan.

"It sounds like you and your friends were close."

"Sayuri and Mitsukai are like sisters to me."

Mori smiled at how happy Hotaru looked while talking about her friends.

* * *

On Monday, Hotaru walked to the host club after school and requested Mori. He smiled as Hotaru took a seat next to him. "Isn't your father coming back today?"

Hotaru nodded "He won't be in until later, so I have time to spare."

So the afternoon was spent with Hotaru chatting with Mori and Mori cleaning up the occasional mess Hunny would make while Hunny kept his fangirls entertained. When the host club closed Hotaru went to meet her father at the airport. The hosts were holding their usual meeting.

"It seems you have a regular guest, Mori." Kyoya commented as he calculated the profits.

"Really? Who?" Tamaki asked.

"Blind." Haruhi muttered "You're blind."

Tamaki was about to whine about how Haruhi was so mean to her daddy but Kyoya answered his question. "Hotaru."

"Awww, has our quiet Mori found love?" Tamaki squealed like a fanboy and started hugging Mori. He easily pried Tamaki off.

"Well he did get Hotaru's number from me on Friday." Kyoya commented.

"For what?" Kaoru asked. "Date plans?" Hikaru finished.

Mori nodded only to have another question dropped on him like a bomb. He rolled his eyes.

"Guys, leave him alone. Just because he's quiet doesn't mean he's not just as normal as the rest of us." Haruhi stepped in. Mori shot an appreciative glance her way.

* * *

Hotaru rode in the back of her parents car while her father drove and her mother sat in the passenger seat.

"How have you been these past few days, Hotaru?" Her father asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"She's had two dates with-"

"MOM!"

"Okay, who do I have to beat up?" Her father asked jokingly.

Hotaru laughed. "I doubt you could take him on, dad. He's six foot four and a black belt and national champion in kendo."

"impressive! What's his name?" Hotaru's father asked.

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"I know his family. Good people."

"You know everyone's family dad." Hotaru said, secretly relieved her father approved.

"So are you two an item?" Hotaru's mother asked "I haven't heard anything about him since you played the piano for him on Saturday."

Hotaru blushed, sinking down into her seat. "No, mom." _One day_, she hoped.

* * *

"Haruhi," Mori muttered as everyone started to file out. Haruhi turned to face Mori.

"What's up senpai?"

"It's about Hotaru."

A small smile formed on Haruhi's lips. "What about her?"

"We're not exactly a couple, but maybe... I want to be..."

"Well you have been on a date right?"

"Two, actually."

"I'd wait and get to know her a little better, and after that you shouldn't have any problems with asking her to be your girlfriend."

Usually Haruhi's advice wasn't very reliable, but Mori would have to trust her with this one. "Thanks Haruhi."

"I'm really glad you've found someone to open up to, senpai." Haruhi said, tilting her head and smiling. Mori smiled and ruffled Haruhi's hair before walking out.

* * *

Hotaru walked into the club room on Tuesday and took a seat beside Mori as per usual and slid a plate with foil covering it toward Hunny. "I brought you some of my mom's cream cheese poundcake, Hunny." She said.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Hunny said with appreciation as he dug into the slice of cake. Mori smiled as he watched Hunny shovel cake into his mouth.

"Thanks for bringing that for him, Hotaru." Mori said. "Did you do anything with your dad last night?"

Hotaru nodded "He took us out for sushi, and afterwards my mom made poundcake, as you can see." She gestured towards Hunny who was almost done with the cake. "So, do I get to plan the next date?" She asked, slightly worried he wouldn't want to go on another date.

"Why not," Mori said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Does dinner at my house on friday sound good?"

"Sure."

"My parents will be joining us..."

"That's fine."

* * *

"Mom, have you noticed how talkative Mori is with Hotaru?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"You should really get your eyes checked, _dad_." Kyoya replied. "Perhaps daughter dearest was right, you might be blind."

Even Haruhi had found this funny.

"I don't get it, is he tired around her or something?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya whacked Tamaki lightly upside the head. "He obviously likes her, stupid."

"Oh." Tamaki still looked a bit confused.

_He's hopeless_. Kyoya decided.

* * *

"Mom," Hotaru called into the kitchen where her mother was most likely helping the chef.

"Yes, dear?"

"Mori's coming over for dinner on Friday."

Hotaru heard a gasp from the kitchen. "Does this mean-"

"No mom, and please save me the embarrassment of you asking him that on Friday."

Her mom laughed and agreed. Hotaru had to have the same exchange with her father.

* * *

On Wednesday, Hotaru saw first hand one of the twins' pranks. They had put orange hair dye into Tamaki' shampoo.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I am going to kill you for this!" Tamaki shouted as he chased the twins around the room.

No wonder this club gets so much business. Hotaru thought in amusement.

"Tamaki! Just bleach your hair out!" Hotaru called.

"Are you crazy? My hair is blonde, not white!"

"So bleach it then dye it to its natural color." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hotaru, you're ruining our fun!" The twins complained.

Hotaru put her hands up in a defensive gesture "Just trying to help Tamaki out." She said before turning back to Mori.

On Thursday, Hotaru discovered Tamaki had done exactly what she suggested and it looked as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

At home, Hotaru was practicing her piano when she got a call from Sayuri.

"Hello?" She spoke into the microphone.

"I completely forgot to ask how your date went almost a week ago!" Sayuri sounded panicked.

"You're so forgetful. It went great."

"Great how?"

"Great like he gave me his jacket when I was cold?" It was more of a question.

"Do you know what that means?" Sayuri gasped.

"No..."

"According to B-bop, it means he cares about your well-being and wants to be with you!"

Hotaru sighed "Sayuri, you have got to stop reading those magazines. Pick up a real book, like to kill a mockingbird or something."

"You know I don't read. Mitsukai wants to say hi."

"Okay." Hotaru heard the phone being handed off to Mitsukai.

"Hey, Hotaru." Mitsukai's soft voice was barely audible.

"Still as quiet as ever, I see. Mitsukai, it's me!"

"I know but it's weird just hearing your voice instead of actually talking to you."

"Yeah, I miss you guys. Stop having a bunch of fun without me."

"We miss you too Hotaru."

"Well I should probably go, I can hear Sayuri screaming in the background."

"Oh crap! Yeah, talk to you later Hotaru." Mitsukai hung up, probably to stop Sayuri from breaking something.

Hotaru sighed, resting her chin on her hands. A wave of homesickness washed over her. She missed her old school, her friends. _But_, that tiny voice in the back of her head said_, if you hadn't moved you wouldn't have met Mori_.

_I know. Without him, I'd be so alone._

* * *

On Friday after school, Hotaru helped the chef and her mother get ready for dinner. The dining room table was set and a few platters were placed on it.

"Hotaru, go change out of your uniform!" Hotaru looked down and realized she still wore her blazer.

"Right." Hotaru went upstairs and changed into a purple v-neck t-shirt with a white camisole underneath and white skinny jeans. When she went downstairs, Mori was just coming in. He wore a grey sweater, denim wash jeans, and the school's uniform shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Hotaru questioned. It was mid November and always chilly.

Mori shook his head. Hotaru shrugged, leading him to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner went well, much to Hotaru's relief. Her parents asked him a few questions about himself and his family, which he would answer with his usual short-yet-enough answers. After everyone was finished, Hotaru's mother started clearing the dishes, and Hotaru volunteered to help.

"He seems nice. Doesn't say much." Her mom commented.

Hotaru shook her head "He's not one to waste his breath on words."

* * *

"I'm driving Mori home, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Hotaru said to her father, grabbing her keys from the hook in the foyer.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mori said before following Hotaru to the garage.

Hotaru smiled when she saw her slick black BMW. "This is yours?" Mori asked. Hotaru nodded and climbed into the drivers seat, the leather had formed to her back since she used to drive it so much. Her hands rested on the wheel. My baby, she thought jokingly.

Hotaru pulled out of the garage and grabbed her iPod, putting on 'sugar we're going down' by fallout boy. Mori grabbed her hand before she could put it back on the wheel. She drove with one hand until she pulled up to Mori's house and turned to him "Thanks for putting up with my parents. Maybe that was more of an 'official couple' date." Hotaru said with an awkward laugh.

"I wouldn't want anything more." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "See you on Monday."

Hotaru watched him retreat to his house then sped off, rolling down her windows a crack and blasting 'just the girl' by the click five. She was pumped, and she was going to show it. She called up Sayuri when she got home so she could have someone to scream with, then her mom came in and asked why she was screaming. Hotaru explained then before her mom could pounce reminded her she was on the phone.

* * *

On Saturday, Mori had Hotaru over for lunch. After they ate, they took a walk out in the gardens.

"Mori, this is breathtaking!" Hotaru said. The flowers were starting to wilt since it was November. But all the same, the garden was huge with flowers of all different types and colors.

Mori smiled and sat on a bench, patting the seat next to him. Hotaru sat next to him and rested her head in his lap. He started running his hand through her hair and she smiled her beautiful smile.

They spent some time in the garden before Hotaru had to leave for her mother's next charity event.

* * *

Hotaru's Sunday was spent doing homework she had put off until last minute, so there wasn't really anything exciting to report there.

* * *

Hotaru visited the club on Monday, taking her seat next to Mori. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Hotaru's eyes travelled to Hunny's teacup, which he had just bumped with his elbow and its started to wobble. She quickly righted it before it would tip over and spill.

"Nice reflexes." Mori commented.

* * *

A month passed since Hotaru and Mori 'became an item' as Hotaru's mother would say. Kyoya had said she could come to the host club free of charge so long as she played the piano at least twice a week.

"Aw, Kyoya, you're not a completely heartless bastard after all." Hotaru had said upon hearing this.

Today was a slow day for the club, and right now there were no guests but Hotaru. They sat with her head resting on his lap while she read to kill a mockingbird and he watched the club in their usual antics. Tamaki was yelling at the laughing Hitachiin twins, Haruhi was doing homework with a peeved expression etched on her face, Kyoya was calculating profits, and Hunny was eating cake.

Hotaru closed her book and turned her head toward the window, focusing her gaze on the fountain. "I would probably barely know you even exist if I hadn't been thrown in there during my first week here."

"Has it really only been a month?" Mori asked, brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face.

"Yes, but it seems like much longer." Hotaru replied. She winced as Tamaki' s yelling increased in volume.

"Let's get out of here." Mori suggested.

Hotaru and Mori started making their way to the door. Mori's arm snaked around Hotaru's waist, pulling her closer.

"Where are you two going?" Kyoya questioned.

"Out, for now." Hotaru answered, turning her head to look at Kyoya. "If people actually end up showing up just give us a call okay?"

Kyoya grunted, looking back at his notebook.

Hotaru and Mori walked around the empty school in no direction in particular. Mori's shoes made soft thudding sounds, while Hotaru's heels made sharp clicks. Both sounded eerie in the otherwise silent halls. Hotaru rested her head against Mori's shoulder, letting out a sigh. Mori leaned down and pressed his face into Hotaru's hair, breathing in the scent of mint. His arm tightened around her waist even more.

"It's nice when it's just us. Without the club or anyone else around us." Hotaru commented.

"It is." Mori replied. Kyoya had asked that they make their relationship as low key as possible in case of losing customers. Not that Mori usually had any.

Truth was, he couldn't be any happier then he was at that moment, with Hotaru by his side. He sighed into Hotaru's hair. "Hotaru?"

"Yes?" Hotaru replied.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Mori shifted so Hotaru was in front of him. She stood on her toes and Mori held her up by her thin waist. Hotaru's hands rested on Mori's shoulders and his lips pressed against hers. Hotaru's eyes widened in surprisesurprise at the electric spark between them, then closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

**So there you have it! And if you're thinking "Dude why'd you end it there I want mooore!" Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I plan on writing six or seven one shots (depending on whether or not I want to write an epilogue) one for each male host. Sorry for all you Haruhi lovers, I just can't write for her unless she's with Tamaki. So anyway, after I've finished all the one shots I'm going to put them all together into a "book" of sorts. The next one will be a KaoruXMitsukai and it will have Mori and Hotaru in it picking up from where we left off, so if you're interested in that follow or favorite me so you don't miss it! R&R and you get a cookie!**


End file.
